Turned Tables
by InfiniteAffinity
Summary: We all have heard about the abuse Sesshomaru causes Kagome but what if the their rolls switched and the abused became the abuser and the abuser the abused?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a new story that I was inspired by when I was watching a dateline exclusive called Basic Instincts so enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- The beggining of it all.**

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm a normal girl that is now 15. My mother died when I was 4 of a heart attack and I sat there and watched it all happen and could do nothing about it because I seemed to be glued to the spot. My dad blamed me because I was there and I didn't do anything about it. I loved my father with all my heart he was a caring man man with a caring nature. But I guess a death of a loved one can bring someone to the brink of insanity, because he became quiet and when I would try to communicate with him he would become angry and say that it was all my fault over and over again, and then it got worse. He'd beat me to the point of unconciousnous.

But there was one day he had given me the regular beating while my grandfather was there and next thing I knew I saw police men busting through the door and then I fell into a familiar blackness.

When I woke up I saw a white light, I was scared that maybe this time I had finally died. Then I saw my grandfather standing above me smiling telling me how I was going to live with him at the family shrine. I was happy for a short time because I realised that I would not have to deal with my father ever again, but all good things must come to an end.

When I got there my grandfather told me that I was a priestess and showed me how to harness my power, and how to channel it into healing my self and other people. After he had showed me how to heal he showed me how to fight. The one thing he told me is that to use something to channel it into and do not just use it as raw energy or some one could die. When I turned 10 my grandfather told me that I was not completely human but he never got to tell what other species I could be, because we heard a news report that said my father had escaped from jail and that he was on a high speed chase to where we currently resided.

**(A/N _AMBER ALERT:_ Hey everyone this is kind of out of context I know but there is a kid missing call Trent Duckett I was watching Maury and I heard about him and decided to tell you all where to find out things about him at www. helpfindtrent .com without the spaces ****and give any information you have or just places that they should check. Please lets give this family hope and help them find their son.)**

My grandfather told me to hide while he talked to my father so I hid in the closet.

"Konichiwa Rango what brings you here?" Said my grandfather.

"I came to pick up Kagome they let me out of Jail today and said i should come here to take her home." My father said looking around the room strangely as if he was looking for a camera.

"Rango I there is something wrong tell me, you know I hate it when you lie to me; besides I heard the news and I know you escaped from jail, and that if I don't comply with your wishes that you will take that gun from your back pocket and shoot which will kill me and leave me to die." He said nochalantly looking bored.

"I never could get anything pat you old man. So What do you say to handing Kagome over and letting me be on my way?" He said smiling and putting the gun in his face.

"No now go ahead and shoot me." That was all I could take before I jumped out the closet and ran to my grandfather.

"I'll go with you daddy just don't hurt grandpa!" I said spredding my chubby hands in front of my grandfather.

"Leave Kagome get out of the way!" said my father getting ready to shoot, but my grandfather ran for the steps to the second floor with me in his arms as daddy shot at us.

When we got upstairs grandfather ran to my room knowing full well that it opened from the outside. When we got in I yelled " Why did we come here he can still get us!"

"Because Kagome my time is up and I realise that now and I want you to know that you have a special gift a-" he didn't get to finish because right then my dead beat father chose that perdise moment to bust through the door.

"Dad, so good to see you again." said my father as he pointed the gun at my grandfather's head. When he was about to shoot I tried to jump in front of my grandfather but he spread his arm in front of my petite body stopping me from reaching in front of him and he descretly put something into my pocket, and then it happened he shot grandpa.

When grandpa hit the floor all bloodied up I ran to him and tried to heal him but daddy wouldn't let me he grabbed me and dragged me to the window. I was scared he was going to throw me out but he put me there and asked me a question.

"Kagome, my little princess do you love me?" he said looking into my eyes waiting for my answer.

"Mister don't call me princess and no I hate you!" I said yelling. And then he asked me another question.

" My angel do you think that you could ever forgive me?" he said looking deep into my hazel orbs.

"I told you mister I am not your princess and I am not your angel and go away I'm not aloud to talk to strangers. Now go I'll never forgive you!"

"Promise?" he said. As he too slipped something into my pocket.

" LEAVE NOW!" I screamed and he must have been satisfied because he smiled and jumped out the window. It stunned me then I realised the one person I had forgotten, .

'Grandpa' I whispered. Then I ran to my grandpa's side ready to heal him but there was a barrier that wouldn't let me. I screamed and then looked down at the bloody floor then I looked up as he started to speak.

"Kagome I know your going to hate me for this but I can not let you heal me it's my time to go and you must except this. You see there are gifts that few people have and it's called the eye soon Kagome it will all become clear. Your mother had it and that's how she knew she was going to die when you were 4. You see all things you'll see will come to pass. Your mom knew she was going to die of a heart attack thats why she was always eating healthy, but the stress of it all took its toll on her causing her to have som much stress it killed her. You there is no escaping what you will see unless you commit suicide so take heart to what I say and the gift that I left you will explain it all in good time."

When the barrier started to disinagrate I realised that the grandfather that had taken me in was now dead and gone...

* * *

My name is Sesshomaru Hiyashi and I am a murderer at age 13. I know what you're thinking 'How could I possibly a murderer at such a young age?' Well its a quite simple yet somplicated story and it all started when I was 6...

* * *

I was a very open and happy child when I was younger, always honest and open and smily. My mother and father seemed to be a happy couple that loved each other very much. They were always hugging and kissing which usually embaressed me, but soon I realised that I would miss the way they would embaress me. 

On day when I was coming home from school I heard yelling that was coming from the kitchen and glasses being broken. A girl my age walked by me to her shrine next door, but didn't seem to notice me which suprised me.

Don't think I'm self-centered it's just that that doesn't happen to me alot. I'm not ugly if that's what you're thinking. I have pale skin that seems to go well with my silver locks of hair which was currently up in a high ponytail like my father's. My eyes are these golden color that seemed to be bright and happy like my usualy dispotion. I was a tall 6 year old of about 4 feet 5 inches which was abnormal for a kid my age. I was in short beautiful with a rugged handsomeness that you could not possibly mistake me for a girl unless you weren't really paying attention.

**_I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_**

But I diverted my attention back to the house when I heard glass shatter. I ran inside the house and saw a woman beating up my father and holding a gun in her hands threatning to pull the trigger, I acted on instict and pushed her out the closest window by charging her using my head. And when I looked down at the lady that had tried to kill my father with a look of satisfaction on my face that quickly turned to a look of complete horror as I looked at the face of my mother.

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal) **_

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

My father laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me but I didn't care because I ran to the security room my dad must of saw me run in that direction because he started chasing me. When I got there I used some very strong protective gloves and placed a charm on the door from the shrine next door so he couldn't come in alive. I started to look through what had just happen and what I saw shocked me. The reason my mom had the gun and was threatening him was because my mom had found out about him cheating on her with some human girl and he was threatining to kill her and me if I were to leave him and she was just defending both of us.

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal **_

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

Dear mother up in heaven for give me, I though as I ran out the door towards the door and and swung it open only to see an enraged father with a gun in hand. But he seemed calm which made me nervous and I ran trying ot free myself of this hell hole. But he chased me as I ran towards a window and jumped out. Just as I had expected my scum of a father chased me to the window and when he lookeddown to see no body his eyes widened in realization and he tried to back away so as to try to escape, but I grabbed his legs and through him down to his death.

_**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal) **_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Then I realised I had just called myself to become an orphan so I did what any kid would have done, I called the police.

When they arrived I tried to tell them of what I did but they just though I was blaming myself for something that wasn't my fault because I was looking for closure. So I was sent off to live with the lady that had caused all this mess and my half-brotherbecause I had no where else to go.

When I got there I saw their living quarters which wasn't very big, in fact it was a studio apartment but that all changed soon because we were moved in back to the hell hole that was the house were I would forever label myself a murderer.

When we setteled in this woman that had caused me so much grief had tried to be the sweetest she could be to me but I thouygh it as an act and dismissed her very chance I got.

Then there was one night where she had gotten deathly ill and I was suppose to watch her so instead I called a friend of my dad's who just happened to be her ex-husband, and I left as I went to a party. But when I got back the next morning I could smell the faint scent of a corpse and I ran upstairs to see Inuyasha mom, dead and bloody in her bed, and then i looked next to her to see the dead and bloody ex-husband and next to my half-brother's mother was my half-brother crying and I realised that I was scum...I had attributed to hte deaths of 3 people that cared for me no matter how many mistakes they made.

* * *

**Kag's POV**

Well It's back to me again I see. I swore to myself that I would never trust men again but when I was starting to trust men again I was put in a foster home with a man that was very abusive and tried to sell me into prostitution, but I wouldn't stand for it. So there was one day he brought a man over to meet me and that men brought me to an empty room, and tried to rape me while my foster father was downstairs counting his money. Well I didn't stand for that.

When he tried to make a move I elbowed him in the ribs and tried to get away, he said something about him liking them fiesty and grabbed me thne threw me on the bed. Well I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to it but I did, I purified him not enough to kill but enough to stun him. Then I reached into his pocket and pulled out the guys cell phone and called 911 and quietly waited.

When they got here my foster father opened the door, they told him they had gotten a 911 call. He told them it was just a simple mistake and they were about to leave when I came running down stairs with my shirt hanging off my shoulders and yelling what he had tried to do to me, but my foster ather pulled me into the house and took out a gun and pointed it to my head.

He asked me 'what the hell was the matter with me' and 'did I expect to get away from him.' Then he pulled the trigger and by some miracle it bouned off of me like there was some force-field protecting me and it shot himself and he dropped to the floor, and said with his last breathe 'have fun in jail' and then he died. When the police came and saw me over his body all bloody with the gun next to me they jumped to conclusions and thought I had killed him so they took me away in a police car, and by this time I was 13.

I spent a whole year in Juvinial Hall, and when I got out I was sent to live with a lady named Kaede and by then I was cleared of all charges because a mysterious tape surfaced. Life was good until I met him.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I was sent to live with a friend of my dad's named Rango who had 2 sons named Naraku and Onigumo. Naraku was my age and Onigumo was Inuyasha's age. Inuyasha by that time was 13 and I myself was 14. Onigumo and Inuyasha made fast friends as were I and Naraku. But the problem was that Naraku was in a gang and I had found out when I wasn't suppose to. Well the gang leader threatened me his name was Hiten. He told me that I would have to join now that I knew or watch my little brother die before my very eyes.

Well even though I wasn't very fond of my brother I didn't want to see him dead just yet. So I joined on the condition thata i would not have to kill anybody and Hiten agreed knowing what to do about that. Well he said I needed target practice so he took me to this house that he called the 'Practice Central' well I was stupid enough to believe him. He told me every person and thing in that house was a robot and that I just had to shoot them down with a radio wave gun. So I went for it.

When I barged into the house an old lady came in with an eyepatch and I thought she was a robot so nautrally I shot. So I scowered the rest of the house because he had said I needed to shoot three people. So when I found a little boy I shot him and stepped over his body to go to a room where I heard little girls laughing so I shot one because even though I thought they were robots it seemed all to real. The other girl looked Inuyasha's age if not younger.

Well to bring proof I had killed three people I had to drag their bodies out side but the girl seemed to cry, and it made me wonder how they had gotten such life like robots, but I dismissed the voice in my head that told me this was to real to be just robots. So I heaved the old hag and the boy over my shoulders and carried the girl in my arms. But the girl I hadn't shot followed me.

When we got outside the rest of the gang started hooting and shouting that I had set the new record. Then they saw the girl and got these michevious looks in their eyes.

"Look he even got us a girl to have fun with!" screamed Hiten grinning and ginned even wider when he saw the girls face.

"What do you mean? This is only a robo-" but then I cut myself off by some power radiating off the girl behind me then it hit me she wasn't a robot and neither wre the dying people in my arms. I felt so stupid, but before I could continue beating myself up she radiated pure energy that made me black out...

* * *

That day I realised that I was scum that deserved to die and I promised that I would never kill or hurt anyone again as long as I lived... 

**_.:Michiko's Corner:._**

**_Okay now I'm finished I hope you all like it. Okay I would just like to tell you that I'm opening a site called firetemptress . proboards55 . com without the spaces it's an Inuyasha crossover RPG so if you would like to join that would be very much appreciated and it would help me update faster. By the way do NOT  put www . at the beggining. Well..._**

**_R&R_**

****


	2. Meeting HIM

**Okay here is chapter 2 of Turned Tables!**

**Chapter Two- Meeting HIM**

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Since then I had tried to turn my life around. Hiten had to discontinue the gang because his dad found out, and threatened to through us all in jail even Hiten himself. Hiten had always been a musician, because his dad owns a record company, but my dad had always been in the computer industry, so it was natural that the two of them never met. There was one time in middle school there had been a talent competition and Hiten's dad had thought that the three of us-Hiten, Naraku, and I- would be doing an instrumental, but boy was he suprised when he saw what we were really doing as a talent.

I had by that time met a girl by the name of Kagura at this strip club, and by then I had gotten over the idea that I was pure scum because I realized the everyone makes mistakes, not as big of mistakes that I have but mistakes none the less. Well anyway when I had met her she had been the club's favorite stripper by the name of Wind Temptress. We had fallen in love at first sight and I wrote a song about her called I'm In Love With A Stripper and that was the song we preformed with Kagura and a few of her friends as the dancers.

Hiten's dad offered all three of us a record deal on the spot, and we accepted and we went on a tour of Japan. So right now I'm in Tokyo about to go leave in a few minutes, so Me, Hiten, and Naraku are wearing our white suits that we had worn in the music video along with the black diamond studded sunglasses.

_**(Sesshomaru)**_

_**Damn  
Got the body of a goddess, got eyes butter pecan brown  
I see you girl, getting low  
She comin down from the ceiling, to the floor  
Yea She Know what she doin  
Yea yea yea  
She doin that right thang  
Yea yea yea  
I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause I'm in love with a stripper  
**_

As I started to sing the first part one of the back up dancers came up to me and did a little circle around me and as my eyes followed her then I grabbed hold of her and pulled her to me and led her off the stage as if he were going somewhere and then she came out through the opposite side of the stage with booty shorts and a bikini top on.

_**((Together))**_

**_She poppin she rollin' she rollin'  
She climbin' that pole and  
I'm in love with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm in love with a stripper _**

**_She poppin she rollin' she rollin'  
She climbin' that pole and  
I'm in love with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm in love with a stripper  
_**

As the three of us started to sing the chorus a trail of girls with suitcases came out of a 'building' while one right there infront of us started to dance around a pole, then Naraku caught her and quickly brought her to him and held her there tightly while rocking back and forth for a good minute before his part came up.

_**(Naraku)**_

**_She's every man's dream, she's God's gift to earth  
Women they love 'em to, that's what you call a woman's worth  
See I love all the strippers because they show me love  
They know I never  
I hit the club  
But I can't even lie, the girls in here so fly  
She slidin' up 'n down that pole, got me mesmerized  
Mike Jones don't ever trip, but got damn she thick  
I can't lie I must admit...  
I'm in love with a stripper _**

As he sang a girl seemed to come down from the roof in a ray of light on what seemed to look like a firefighter's pole. Then on the second verse Hiten pulled out some 100 dollar bills and threw them in the air, then Kagura came up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and then went to her pole and started to spin around like a hypnocircle. Then Hiten sang the last verse.

_**((Together))**_

**_She poppin she rollin' she rollin'  
She climbin' that pole and  
I'm in love with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm in love with a stripper_**

**_She poppin she rollin' she rollin'  
She climbin' that pole and  
I'm in love with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm in love with a stripper_**

When we all got to sing the chorus we chased three girls around three different poles and when we finally caught them all at the same time we started zipping down their jeans and eventually tore them off revealing bikini bottoms.

_**(Hiten)**_

_**Out of all the girls she be the hottest  
Liking the way she break it down I see you girl  
Spread it wide  
And she lookin' at me  
Right in my eyes  
Yea she got my attention  
Yea yea yea  
Did I forget to mention  
Yea yea yea  
I need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
'Cause I'm in love with a stripper**_

As Hiten sang his part Naraku walked off with one of Kagura's friends named Yura, and when he came back, he and Yura were riding in a Jaguar we were eventually going to give away. Then as they came to a stop she climbed on his lap and started as if she was going to kiss him, but he quickly got out the car and we all started to sing the last chorus.

When we finished everyone walked to the consetion stands as we went back stage.

"Sesshomaru!" I turned around to fins Kagura herself calling me which was strange because she usually got her lachies to call me instead. She made a gesture with one finger telling me to come here, and I obeyed. When we got to my dressing room she locked the door.

"What was all that about?!: she all but yelled.

"What was what?" having no clue on Earth what she was talking about.

"I saw that girl grinding all on you, and your asking me what was what!?" this time she screamed which made me thankful that the room was sound proof.

"It was nothing she was just doing her job."

"Well did you tell her that Kagura's supposed to be doing her job for her?"

"No, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready for my solo and you have to go get ready for our duet." I stated cooly trying to walk past her.

"Well maybe I don't want to sing a duet with you." she said blocking my way from dear sweet freedom.

"Well maybe you don't want to be with me either, so if that's the case you can see yourself out the building." As I said this it bolted around her and opened the door waiting to see if she's really go.

"Fine that means you'll have to do the duet by yourself, and you know how embarrising that will be seeing as you there are parts in there you can't sing alone." I saw her 'descreet' smirk as she triumphantly walked out the door, and directly out the back door telling me to bring her stuff by later, making me believe we had just split up.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Now that Kagura left Sesshomaru left to go find Hiten and Naraku going to inform them that he was going to find a replacement for Kagura. Sesshomaru quickly walked off stage and too the food court. When he got there he heard people gasp and then scream with ecstacy. Sesshomaru growled loud for everyone to shut up. He quickly scanned the crowd for a pretty face and when he saw one he walked over to her and asked her to sing a bit of the song Walk Away and quickly found out that she was terribly off key. He searched the crowd again and saw a girl with long straight black hair and asked her to sing a bit, and relized that she was an average singer which was not enough to win the crowd over.

At his third try he found a girl with raven black hair that was long and wavy. So he went up to her.

"Excuse me miss but could you please sing a bit of Walk Away?" he said not really caring about who he was talking to his eyes looking around.

"And what if I say no?" the mysterious girl said.

"Well then I'd have to think that you don't know that this is Sesshomaru Takahashi you're talking too." Sesshomaru was ready to hear the apology and the off key notes that he was sure to come, as soon as the last words had just settled in her head.

" Yeah I know who you are and I don't really care now beat it." She said starting to walk off. When Sesshomaru quickly regained from his previous shock he painfully grabbed her arm and stooped her from going anywhere.

"Wench sing or you will not be let out of my grip."

As she sang the first verse she seemed to be calming down a little more by the second. Her voice was like that of an angel, sweet, melodic, and sure. He almost dropped to the floor in shock, almost.

When she finished Sesshomaru grabbed a little tighter to her arm, and plowed through the crowd that had formed around both of them.

When they got back stage they met up with Hiten and Naraku.

When they asked who this chick was he simply said, "She will be replacing Kagura through the night." They excepted that and kept moving.

"I don't think that I should sing on stage." She said being quite serious.

"And why is that?!" He snapped getting more than a little angry with this girl.

"Because I'll upstage you."She said with a kind of smirk.

"Everyone knows you won't, but if it'll make you feel better, then we'll give you a belly dancing outfit." He said with a tone that quickly told her he had just ended the conversation.

* * *

As he walked around backstage getting ready for the duet, he got a belly dancing out fit with the mouth and nose cover. and gave it to a stage hand to give that girl. For some strange reason he felt like he met her before. He quickly shrugged it off. Besides it was time that they get to the stage.

* * *

When he got to the side of the stage with only a few seconds left to spare, he walked on stage. 

"Hello Tokyo, Japan! The duet I had with my girlfriend has just been cancelled," ha paused and listend to the groans coming from the crowd and then he continued.

"However, I found a replacement a few minutes before the show, and here she comes now." He said after hearing the cheer of the crowd and see their heads turn to stage left where she was coming in from.

As she walked in you the black spakly skirt with the matching long sleeved top. You could never tell it was really made for belly dancing until you saw the chain hanging off the side.

"So are you ready to get this party started?" After a scream of 'Hell Yeah' the lights dimmed and the song began.

**_Mystery Girl  
_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love**

As she sang the first part her voice was loud yet silky smooth, and she moved around the stage mezmerizing the audience.

**_Sesshomaru  
_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Starting with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight  
Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out  
Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.**

As he rapped out the first verse, he see and hear the crowd mouthing and saying the words. He couls that girl walking around so he quickly grabbed her by the waist and watched her run away from him.

**_Hook - Mary J. Blige  
_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love**

As she stood against a wall and sang she forlorn like she lost something. Then she made a leap into his arms, and he caught her made her do a little twirl. Thean he set her down on her own two feet again.

**_Sesshomaru  
_Little Nicole is only 10 years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she making up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she about  
Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day lil Stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.**

Now at this verse Sesshomaru went over to whre the girl was and took a good look at her and raising his hand if he was about to strike her and then watched as she ran to the other side of the stage.

**_Hook - Mary J. Blige  
_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love**

When she made sure all eyes were on her she jumped on the gateseperating her from the crowd and started walking on it and then she jumped back on the stage.

**_Verse 3 - Ludacris  
Little Erica is eleven years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
Erica is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say she's about to run away and never come back_**

**_Mystery Girl  
Runaway love  
Don't keep on runnin'  
Runnin' 4x  
Don't keep on running x  
I know how you feel, I've been there  
I was runnin' away too _**

I will run away with you 2x

Runaway Runaway Love  
Don't keep running away  
I'll run away with you, if you want me too

Sesshomaru:  
Yea, I can only image what you're going through ladies,  
Sometimes I feel like running away myself,  
So do me a favor right now and close your eyes,  
And picture us running away together,  
when we come back everything is gonna be okay,  
Open your eyessss...

Now as the song came to a close she went in to his arms and he did a little twirl with her, then she grabbed on to his hand tight and he secretly grabbed her mouth cover. Then he spun her out and the mouth cover came off...

* * *

Ah it came off her eyes widened and the crows went nuts and the nshe quickly smirked.

"Well guys I guess he blew my cover, well if you don't know me the names Kagome Higurashi. If you do know me then you know that I am world famous for throwing the best concerts." She said smiling, she had tols him she would upstage him.

"Now if you have never been to my concerts then let me give you a taste of what it's like." As she said this she raised an arm and watched as everyone floated in the air. They all laughed and giggled, as they were experiencing zero gravity.

"Now I think since this is not my show I should probably put you all down and leave. But the thing is I don't wanna,but if he wants me to then I will, she said looking at Sesshomaru...

* * *

**END**

**Finally got donw with that chapter.**

**I would like to thank my favorite and only reviewer Kag0me.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to her.**


	3. Turned Tables: Bruises

Okay I thought about the way this story was going during me almost year long hiatus, and I decided to delete it. This whole 'Turned Tables' things will go on as more of a series of stories not related to each other in any way. So this story will be soon deleted only to be replaced with a new tittle and a totally different direction of the story. So hopefully this fall look for "Turned Tables: Bruises".

Yours Truly,

IA

PS-yes that means I'm back. 


	4. SURPRISE

SURPRISE! It's been a LONG while.

I was cleaning out an old email address of mine and saw this review from the end of 2011 and I was surprise people could still find and read the stories I wrote and were still interested in any of them.

I was 13/14 when I started these stories and I'll turn 18 this September so I'm not sure where I was going with any of these anymore. I'm going to be re-reading the stories over the next few weeks and see which ones might need revamping and which ones I'll finish first if I'll even have time to finish them at all. I'm going to try and see what can be done and take it from there. If you all have any input on anything leave a comment or PM me or something so I can get ya'll's opinions.

Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
